ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Melwyn Manderly
Melwyn Manderly is the second son of the late Manfryd Manderly, and the current Lord of White Harbor. He is thirty-seven years old, and married to Berena Dustin. He has two children, Waymar and Mylessa. Appearance Melwyn is a large man, both tall and round. He wears his hair long and pulled behind his ears, and has a full mustache and beard. His wealth allows him to wear fine silks colored in the blue-green of House Manderly. History A portly man with a ruddy face, Melwyn Manderly was born in 333 AC, to Manfryd Manderly and Ryella Bolton. Born ten years after his older brother Waltyr, Melwyn was raised under the shadow every older brother casts. Fortunately for Melwyn, the age difference between the brothers was so great people never expected him to be his brother’s equal. He was raised without the pressure of becoming Lord of White Harbor, and was able to pursue other interests while his father focused on grooming Waltyr. Melwyn showed great interest in sailing, and the art of commanding a fleet. As White Harbor houses the North’s Eastern Fleet, he had ample opportunity to begin learning the ins and outs of sailing and naval command. He spent much of his childhood in White Harbor’s bay, the sea becoming as natural to him as land. Unfortunately, his life was rocked when Waltyr murdered a man in a fit of rage, and was subsequently sent to the Wall. Melwyn was suddenly faced with the responsibility of one day ruling White Harbor. Though he had been largely independent before his brother’s incident, his father was now taking an active role in his instruction. Rather than learning how to sail the seas, Melwyn was learning how to run the North’s largest city. Manfryd guided his son through the intricacies of governing a city, from keeping the lowborn satisfied to harvesting and storing food to organizing trade with other regions. Melwyn proved quite adept at learning the art of running a city, picking up his father’s instruction quickly. While lords are also instructed in the art of combat, Melwyn did not take to any weapon as he did to governing. In fact, his attempts at learning swordplay could only be described as comical. Though he was growing large and strong, he simply lacked the coordination required for combat. His mind was wired for governing, not sword swinging. Eventually, he convinced his father to abandon martial training, and to instead focus on continuing to learn the skills needed to run White Harbor. One of the skills his father focused on was the skill of acquiring knowledge. If there was one thing Manfryd focused on conveying to his son, it was the value of knowledge. A powerful house did not stay in power long, nor did a businessman remain wealthy long if neither was capable of acquiring information on their rivals. Though the lords of White Harbor are often amiable men with a less-than-healthy love for food, they are never ignorant. Successfully running a city did not allow for it. Manfryd made a point of drilling this into Melwyn’s head. The young Manderly was instructed in the art of establishing and organizing spies, and was privy to his father’s machinations throughout Westeros. In 352 AC, Manfryd arranged a marriage with House Dustin for his son, to foster a closer relationship between the two houses. Melwyn married Berana Dustin, and the two took to each other well enough. They bore two children, the twins Waymar and Mylessa. The two lived happily in White Harbor, and Melwyn gradually took a larger part in running the city at Manfryd’s side. There was no better way for him to learn the art of governing a city than to begin doing it himself. Though his father passed earlier than expected in 366, Melwyn was ready to take his place as the Lord of White Harbor, as well as his place on the King’s Council. Family Full Tree Here Immediate Family * Melwyn Manderly (b. 333), Lord of White Harbor * Wife, Berana Dustin (b. 334) ** Mylessa Manderly, his daughter (b. 353) ** Waymar Manderly, his son and heir (b. 353) Parents and Siblings * Manfryd Manderly, his father (299-366) * Ryella Bolton, his mother (b. 305) ** Waltyr Manderly, his older brother (b. 323) Brother of the Night’s Watch ** Wyman Manderly, his younger brother (b. 338) Married to Lyanna Tylle ** Myra Manderly, his younger sister (b. 341) Married to Herbert Stark Category:House Manderly Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi